momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Asuka
Rin Asuka (飛鳥凛) is a model, actress and soloist represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also known for playing Yuzuki Abe (Yuzurin) the former leader in the fictional group Twinkle5 on the 2013 drama special Tenshi to Jump. She graduated from 3Bjunior in 2008 and considered as Momoiro Clover Z's senior. Profile *'Nickname': Rin *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Osaka *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 166cm *'Hobby': Watching Movie, listening to Music *'Speciality': Can sleep anywhere Biography On June 6, 2009 in the launching event of her drama DVD BOX Last Mail, Momoiro Clover appeared as a guest and the girls worked together as backdancers for Rin. In the event, she asked if she can become the sixth member of Momoiro Clover but then jokingly turned down by Kanako because she is way too big."DeView - Rin Asuka rejected for joining Momoiro Clover" Rin appeared again with Momoiro Clover Z in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN's final performance in Miyagi on November 22, 2013 as the leader of Twinkle5."Natalie - The Mysterious Idol Twinkle5 appears at Momoclo's tour last day" After the group performed TwinkleWink, Kanako barged in and said "Hey, who are you?", she also remarked the last same comment in 2009 that she is way too big. This is then revealed as an early promotion for Momoiro Clover Z's special Christmas drama Tenshi to Jump that aired on December 24 in the same year where she played as Yuzuki Abe. Discography * 2008.03.22 Samenai Yume (Kuchisake Onna 2 Original Soundtrack) * 2010.01.27 Naturally (as Wakana Sonozaki) Singles and Albums Participated In * JUMP!!!!! * Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu - Track #10 Dream Wave Acting Careers Movie * 2007.09.29 Tenshi ga Kuretamono - as Sayuri * 2008.03.22 Kuchisake Onna 2 - as Mayumi Sawada (Kuchisake Onna) * 2008.05.10 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - as Mion Sonozaki * 2008.08.16 Dosokai - as Eri Ishikawa * 2008.10.11 Toricon!!! Retu→rns TRIPLE COMPLEX RETURNS - as Hiromi Katsuragi * 2008.12.26 Seifuku Survigirl I - as Sakura Natsume * 2008.12.26 Seifuku Survigirl II * 2009.04.12 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Chikai - as Mion Sonozaki * 2009.12.12 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie Taisen 2010 - as Wakana Sonozaki * 2010.08.07 Kamen Rider W FOREVER: A to Z / Unmei no Gaia Memory - as Wakana Sonozaki * 2011.08.20 Nanatsu Made wa Kami no Uchi - as Rena Nishikawa * 2012.09.01 PIECE ~Kioku no Kakera~ TV CM * 2007.04 Bourbon - Chotosu * 2009.09 Meiji Dairies - Meiji delicious milk * 2010.04 HITACHI Wooo - "Recorded TV, Wooo Introduction." * 2012.04 Pippu - SLIM WALK * 2012.10 Tatsumi Planning * 2013.01 Gulliver International - Used Car Gulliver * 2014.12 Prince Hotel - Prince Snow Resort PV * 2006.08.09 Kou Shibasaki "Invitation" * 2007.01.31 V6 "HONEY BEAT" * 2007.04.25 Sakura Merry-Men "Corona" * 2011.06.08 Ken Hirai "Yume no Mukō de" * 2012.03.21 KG "Kimi no Hikari" Gallery Rin_Asuka_Stardust_2007.png|Stardust Promotion - 2007 Rin_Asuka_Stardust_2008.png|Stardust Promotion - 2008 Rin_Asuka_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion - 2011 Rin_Asuka_Yuzurin.png|Yuzuki Abe (Twinkle5) - 2013 References Navigation Category:1991 Births Category:March Births Category:Blood Type A Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Graduated 3Bjunior Members Category:3Bjunior Category:Twinkle5 Category:Soloists Category:Models Category:Actresses